celestialdeadlockfandomcom-20200214-history
Core Narrative 4
Celestial Deadlock: Unison CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: All In SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS/logline: After Hell is defeated in Providence 2 by the demigod of Zeus , she retreats back to the Aether. The demi-god of Zeus realizes that this happening around the world and decides to travel to each providence to defeat the evil gods. While traveling on his quest to defeat the evil gods he soon realizes that he is not the only demigod. He meets the demigod of Jesus, the demigod of the Spaghetti monster, demigod of Morrigan, demigod of Shango, demigod of Buddha and the demigod of Amaterasu. As they defeat each god their power grows stronger through the human belief in the gods. But as their power grows the evil gods power grows as well. Prompting them to need more help if they are to defeat the evil gods. While traveling through each province they come upon the ZB Tech androids who are also struggling to defeat the evil gods. The CEO of ZB Tech Zack Bryant soon realizes that if he wants the world back to the way it used to be he has to team up with the demigods in order to defeat the evil gods. The demigods and the ZB Tech androids join together for a common goal( to defeat the evil gods). After defeating multiple gods and taking back Providences 2,4,6,7 they arrive in Providence 5. While making their way through providence 5 they come upon one of the most powerful of the evil gods Set. Set is not only powerful but has manipulated the people of Providence 5 to help him stop the demigods and ZB Tech androids from defeating him and taking back the providence. It was a hard fought battle but in the end the demigods, ZB Tech androids, and the populus were victorious. Set retreats to Providence 3 where he also has a stronghold with the other evil gods. The battle is won. Unbeknownst to the demigods Zack Bryant has been watching their battle with each evil god and has kept a log on how they use their powers and attack strategies. What is he planning? GENRE: Action, Adventure, Sci-Fi PROTAGONIST: Demigods: * Brandon (Demigod of Jesus) * Kevin (Demigod of Zeus) * Mari (Demigod of Shango) * Alexandria (Demigod of Amaterasu) * Tammy (Demigod of Morrigan) * Nelson (Demigod of Spaghetti Monster) * Drew (Demigod of Buddha) ANTAGONIST: Evil Gods: * SET * Hel * Hades * Maeve MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Zack Bryant & ZB Tech Androids- At first Zack dispatches his android to defend each of the Provinces but soon realizes he needs to join with the demigods to essentially protect the world. But Zack has other motives as well. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: * Providence 4 * Providence 6 * Providence 7 * Providence 5 ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: * Character Reveal: Introduction of all demigods * Anticipated Showdown: The showdown between Demigods & ZB Tech Androids against Set. * Storyworld Reveal: This story reveals more of each providence. TARGET MARKET: Young adults & Adults- 17-35 THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: They watch a lot of tv and movies with action and adventure. MEDIUM: Feature Film WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: It works in this medium because it expands the storyworld while introducing new characters PLATFORM: Movie Theaters, Netflix, Amazon, and Hulu movies WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: It works in this platform because it will bring a different demographic to our storyworld. Guys taking their significant others to watch it.